LSCA Major Soccer League 2012/Preseason
Pre-season Matches FK Galactic Hurbanova vs Newhaven Rockets | homecoach = André De Funès | home1 = Marino Thierry (GK) | home2 = Jeff Corleone (DF) '45 | home3 = Henry Steinberg (DF) | home4 = Patrick Sessions (DF) | home5 = Washington Rodriguéz (DF) '80 | home6 = Ángel Senna (MF) | home7 = Nick Altidore (MF) '49 '63 | home8 = Andrew Nobles (MF) '45 | home9 = Ludwig Siera (MF) | home10 = Alexander Clinton (FW) '11 | home11 = Joseph Campbell (FW) '75 | homesubs1 = Jean Harper (MF) '63 | homesubs2 = Roberto Rossi (MF) '45 | homesubs3 = Oliver Clinton (FW) '75 | away = ' FK Galactic Hurbanova' | awaycoach = James Masters | away1 = Andrej Matič (GK) | away2 = Alek Gambrin (DF) | away3 = Will Waverly (DF) | away4 = Anton Petrović (DF) | away5 = Luis Mondragon (Wi) | away6 = George Horst (MF) | away7 = Zledin Ilava (MF) | away8 = Leo Fuster (Wi) '67 | away9 = Luiz Antônio '34 (FW) | away10 = Pete Wellington (FW) | away11 = George Hansen '66 '71 (FW) | awaysubs1 = Janek Maxim '71 '85 | awaysubs2 = | awaysubs3 = | score = 2 - 3 }} Report Hurbanova pulled off a shocking upset at Newhaven. The Rockets started off with an 11 minute goal, which left the stadium roaring in delight. The Yellow Galaxy equalized at the 34th with a well placed header (off a corner) by Brazilian striker Luiz Antônio. They took the lead with a Leo Fuster power-goal at the 67th but at 80 minutes Rodriguez leveled the score for the Rockies. A surprise chip goal at 85 Hurb by substitute Janek Maxim left the stadium stunned as the ref ended the game and they were on the losing side. Oaks of Kinley vs. Walker Cavaliers | homecoach = William Durham | home1 = Thomas McKenna (GK) | home2 = Joseph Thiel (DF) '30 | home3 = Stijn Wassen (DF) | home4 = Marc Warren (DF) '84 | home5 = Brian Jameson (MF) | home6 = Wencelas Kucharski (MF) | home7 = Leon Jessen (MF) '51 | home8 = William Lam (MF) '80 | home9 = George Fulton (FW) | home10 = Peter York (FW) '61 | home11 = Keith Otterburn (FW) '77 | homesubs1 = Sayed Moawed (MF) '80 | homesubs2 = John O'Brian (DF) '30 | homesubs3 = - | away = | awaycoach = George Matthews | away1 = Luke Oakley (GK) | away2 = Martin O. Sawyer (DF) | away3 = Joshua Nickolson (DF) | away4 = George Timbert (DF) | away5 = John MacBeth (DF) 33' | away6 = André Van den Berghe (MF) '75 | away7 = Baptiste Niyonzima (MF) '12 | away8 = Anthony Head (MF) | away9 = Robert Chatterjee (FW) '49 | away10 = Jean-Paul de Villiers (FW) | away11 = Stevie Donaldson (FW) '65 | awaysubs1 = Charlie McIntosh '65 '85 | awaysubs2 = Prince Henderson (FW) | awaysubs3 = Anthony Penn (AM) '75 | score = 1 - 1 }} Report The Cavaliers were held at a draw at Kinley in a very exciting and controversial match. Lovian star Baptiste Niyonzima opened the scoring at 12 minutes with a powerful strike. He would nearly score again at the 24th but was denied by Mckenna's extended arms. In the 33rd defender John MacBeth was yellow carded after an unnecessary tackle. Early in the second half, Robert Chatterjee was wrongfully denied a goal, the ref (and most of the Oaks) claimed it was offside. He was later carded for arguing with the ref. Leon Jessen received a yellow for tripping in the 51st minute. In the 61st Pete York scored for Kinley and soon the game got very tense. The Cavs made several offensive substitutions beginning at 65 minutes. In the 77th Keith Otterburn received a red for persistent shoving and Marc Warren got a yellow at the 84th for a foul on Niyonzima. The game ended 1-1 and many felt that the Cavs should have won it. Category:LSCA